The Inquisition
by Ben Webster
Summary: After discovering a Terran Empire Dervish Class in the Delta Volanis sector, Lieutenant Commander Boyson boards and takes command. However what happens after, will define his career... *The opening to a multi-chapter story arc regarding my STO Toon, LT CMDR Boyson and his roleplaying fleet, Task Force Argo*


The saucer of the Terran Empire ship cut through the blackness of space, her crew performing mundane tasks while awaiting the October and Captain Morton. Over the last several hours, the I.S.S. Inquisition had surveyed 3 planets, 2 asteroids, and 17 gaseous anomalies in the Delta Volanis sector. The Commanding Officer, Lieutenant Commander Boyson, was sat in his ready room, reading over the latest batch of reports.

"Captain, this is Engineering." Crackled the Intercom. Standing and stretching, I hit my combadge.

"Go ahead, Miranda."

"Sir, we've found something down here. A device that I've never seen before is attached to the Warp Core."

I frowned at this, before replying. "Chief, we've had this ship for 8 hours, and you're just noticing this now?"

"Sorry sir, I was trying to find out how the Terran Empire jury-rigged Breen Engines, Shields and a Deflector system onto this ship, and more importantly why."

"Understood, Chief. I'm on my way down." I walk out of my ready, and head over to my XO who was on shift on the bridge.

"Lieutenant, Chief Lawson has discovered something. Keep the ship at all stop, but bring us to Yellow Alert. Something about this doesn't sit right with me, and until the October gets here, we're on our own." After ending the conversation, I stride over to turbolift 1, before ordering "Engineering."

ENGINEERING

Arriving at Engineering, I walk down the corridor separating Main Engineering and the Agony Chamber. I make my way over to the Chief, who is crouched down, bellowing at a near-by ensign.

"What do you mean, 'I activated it?!'? Are you out of your mind? We don't even know what it does!"

I quickly walk over and lay a hand on the Chiefs' shoulder, before whispering in her ear.

"Miranda, calm down. It's not his fault. It is the easiest way to find out what it does, but certainly not the safest. Just…calm down." I pull my hand back and straighten up, before commanding.

"Report Chief."

"Sir, as far as we know, this is the portal generator that allows the Terran Empire to cross over into our universe. Ensign Jackson thought that it would be best to _activate _the device, and at the moment, it is flooding our nacelles with Chroniton particles, while saturating the hull in anti-protons. Engineeringly sir, this is a marvel of technology. However, there isn't an off switch. Which means when it's fins-" The Chief is cut off as the deckplate starts to shake and vibrate. I tap my combadge.

"Bridge! Red Alert! Shields up!"

The shaking gets so intense, before a moment of vertigo overcomes me. As I stagger to my feet, my combadge chirps.

"Bridge to Engineering, come in sir!"

"Go ahead bridge. What's going on?"

"Sir, navigation reports that there is a planet approximately 7 light years away, bearing 185 mark 14. This planet was not there a moment ago."

"Acknowledged bridge. I'm on my way."

Outpost Argo

Meanwhile, at Outpost Argo, the Bulwark has arrived, under command of Lieutenant Martin for its scheduled Baryon sweep.

"Outpost Argo, this is Bulwark. Requesting permission to dock."

"Bulwark, this is station ops. Permission granted. Evacuate your crew when docked and we will begin the sweep."

"Understood ops."

I.S.S. Inquisition

I stepped onto the bridge, and immediately ordered helm to set a course to the planet.

"Tactical, activate the cloak. I don't want people knowing we're here."

The helm officer pressed several button's on his console, before reporting the course was plotted and laid in. The tactical officer pressed 3 buttons on his ship, before the lights on the bridge dimmed to a dark purple.

"Cloak active sir. Heat and sound emission's masked. We're rigged for silent running"

"Acknowledged Tactical. Helm engage, warp 9."

The I.S.S. Inquisition came hard to port, before her warp nacelles lit up, and she jumped to warp.

U.S.S. October

Captain Morton was sat in his ready room, looking over information that LT CMDR Boyson sent him regarding the I.S.S. Inquisition, when a message from the bridge came in.

"Sir, we've reached the co-ordinates that the Inquisition gave us but there not here. I'm also picking up strange readings on the sensors."

"Understood. I'm on my way." Putting down his PADD, he stood and picked up his TFA Jacket, before pulling it on. As he walked around his desk, he muttered "What have you done now, Kurt?"

Stepping onto his bridge he ordered "Report."

"Sir, sensors are reporting that the area is saturated with Chroniton's and Anti-proton's. Also there appears to be no sign of the Inquisition anywhere in a 10 light-year radius."

The Captain looked thoughtful, before calling down to Engineering.

"Engineering here sir. Go ahead."

"Commander, what would happen if we mixed Chroniton particles and Anti-proton particles?"

"Presuming the ship didn't explode? The ship would be pulled through a portal to a different place and time, sir. Why?"

The Captain looked troubled at this, before replying "No reason Commander. Carry on."

Turning to his XO, he saw that the Andorian Commander was worried.

"Speak your mind Commander."

"Captain, I do not believe that the Lieutenant Commander did anything intentionally. He is determined to keep his command, and travelling through time would certainly ruin those chances."

"Hmm true. Which means something pulled them through time. Idea's?"

"We know the Iconians can travel through dimension's sir. Could they be respo-"

"Sir! Incoming Romulan warbird!"

"Shields up! Open a channel."

"Greeting's Captain. I am Commander Baheth, and I have some information for you"….

To Be continued.


End file.
